


Una Montaña, un Hogar

by Nimirie



Series: Herederos de Númenor, Herederos de Erebor. [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sueño puedo cambiarlo todo, ser la diferencia, iniciar una búsqueda aunque sea perfectamente claro que al final, no quedarán más que lágrimas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idriariel

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia sobre un personaje que soñé en 1995 tras leer The Lord of the Rings.  
> Ahora, después de ver The Hobbit, he decido cambiarlo para que sea parte de la vida de Thorin Oakenshield.
> 
> Todo es de J.R.R. Tolkien, lo mío sólo es un sueño.

Habían pasado años errando, viajando de lugar a otro sin permanecer suficiente tiempo para echar raíces o para ser recordadas por alguien. Era más seguro así, pasar en cierta manera, lo más desapercibidas posibles. Aunque llegaba a ser difícil. Una elfa del Bosque Negro y una niña humana siempre atraían miradas. Sobre todo la elfa, con su espectacular altura, delgadez y belleza, a pesar de la ropa y la capucha, no se podía pasar por alto. 

Pero cuando comenzaban a despertar curiosidad, juntaban sus pocas pertenencias y se iban rápidamente. Había caminado por todo tipo de terrenos y conocidos ciudades y razas de topo tipo. Pero eran ya tres años y la niña humana comenzaba a sentirse triste. La última vez que la vio reírse fue una población llamada Bree, cuando conoció a un grupo de niños hobbits y pudo jugar y correr a su lado. Pero a ese lugar llegaban suficientes viajeros y la elfa no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo, así que cruzaron la Comarca hacia el suroeste, en una decisión inesperada y que por mucho tiempo, la llevaría a arrepentirse.

Se dirigió a los bosques las Montañas Azules, y pidió refugio en los asentamientos élficos que ahí aún se encontraban. Durante unos meses el corazón de la niña humana pareció tranquilo y casi no se aventuraba entre los árboles. Los elfos recibieron con agrado a tal ilustres visitantes, aunque jamás se hablaba de quiénes eran ellas o porqué se encontraban tan lejos de sus lugares de origen.

Pero la niña humana no era cualquier niña. Era inmensamente vigilada por los ojos de la elfa y durante un tiempo, jamás la dejaba sola. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, la elfa pensó que por fin habían encontrado un lugar para que ella lo llamara hogar y podía, finalmente, descansar. 

Había sido coincidencia el conocer a la niña humana, justa antes de nacer, en Rivendell, era esperada con ansiedad por todos, hasta por el mismo Lord Elrond. Pero sucedió que en lugar del heredero que esperaban, había nacido ella. No supieron que pensar o qué hacer, una niña. La elfa, de gran alcurnia e importancia, se sintió herida, al ver como la desestimaban solo por no ser un niño. Sin embargo, fue cuidada en Rivendell hasta que nació, poco más de un año después, su hermano. Todo fue felicidad y la niña la olvidaron. La elfa la tomó en sus brazos y antes si quiera de que alguien se diera cuenta, se la llevó de regreso a su hogar.

Su padre, jamás estuvo de acuerdo en esto y cuando comenzaron a exigir que la elfa regresa a la niña porque deseaban casarla con algún heredero de algún lugar importante, tomó una decisión. Dejo su hogar y junto con la niña de 3 años, comenzó a vagar por toda la tierra, decidida a no entregarla a personas que nunca la quisieron realmente.

Y ahora, entre aquellos elfos, podía descansar de casi tres años. La niña necesitaba un hogar, estabilidad y no interminables horas a caballo, bajo la lluvia o pasando algo de hambre. Así que se relajó lo más que pudo y la dejo explorar a su gusto los bosques. Por primera vez no estaba a dos pasos de ella y eso era un cambio.

La niña humana disfrutó mucho del cambio, ahora parecía que tenía algo de libertad y podía estar sola para variar. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la elfa y la quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Ella era su familia, puesto que no recordaba a sus padres y a su hermano jamás lo había conocido. El padre de la elfa y sus hermanos eran también parte de su familia, pero siempre lejanos y fríos. 

Ahora, los elfos que la rodeaban eran amables, hermosos para ser vistos y muy serviciales con ella, pero era todo. A veces sentía que lo que ella podía llamar hogar, no se parecía en nada al lugar al que se encontraba.

Fue cuando comenzó a aventurarse cada más lejos. 

Ese día en especial, había decidido levantarse más temprano que nunca. Aun no amanecía cuando ya estaba saliendo de sus habitaciones, dejando a la elfa dormida. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta que salió el sol y a partir de ese momento corrió. Tenía que hacerlo porque el lugar que había visto hace 3 días, estaba muy lejos y si quería explorarlo tendría que apurarse. Era más de medio día cuando por fin, puso sus pies dentro de lo que parecía un pequeño poblado de enanos.

A pesar de la obviedad de no ser una niña enana, nadie parecía dedicarle miradas extrañas y pudo caminar con tranquilidad mirando lo que hacían. Una enana le regaló un pan y la invitó a tomar un poco de té, lo que ella agradeció infinitamente. Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta una armería, donde escuchaba el claro sonido de espadas chocando.  
Tal vez fue un momento decisivo, el que vieran a esos dos jóvenes enanos practicar con la espada o el que esperar hasta que exhaustos, lo dejaran de hacer. Estaba maravillada, como sus cuerpos eran flexibles y parecían tener una fuerza increíble. Había visto luchar a la elfa y era también muy hábil, aunque de manera muy diferente. Ella quería luchar así, tener esa habilidad y aprovecharla al máximo.

Los dos jóvenes enanos hablaban en su idioma y a pesar de entender un poco, le era difícil comprender lo que decían. El que se veía ligeramente más grande en edad, la miró y primero se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí y segundo, le sonrió.

Ella sonrió de igual manera, con esa sonrisa que ella no sabía que conquistaba los corazones de quienes la veían.

\- Hola pequeña. –dijo el enano más joven.  
\- Hola. –respondió.


	2. Hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin podía sentir que era parte de algo, de una familia.

Fue algo sencillo, pero ahí inició una relación que cambiaría su vida. Esos dos enanos la llevaron a comer, a conocer las sencillas calles y la plaza, la entrada a los salones subterráneos. La niña humana se divirtió más que nunca en su vida pero estaba consciente de la posición del sol; cuando calculó que había pasado tres horas, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y regresó corriendo. Llego al jardín junto a sus habitaciones justo después del atardecer. Le dolían todos los músculos y soportó la mirada del elfa esperando que llegara algún tipo de regaño pero no dijo nada.

Así que dos días después inició la marcha de nuevo.

El príncipe enano miraba a sus sobrinos sin decir nada, escuchaba a su hermana narrarle los distraídos y torpes que eran últimamente, como si algo estuviera consumiendo sus mentes. Ambos, se mostraban ansiosos y cuando les permitieron retirarse, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Le encontraron sentada en la plaza. El enano más joven la tomó en sus brazos y la lanzó en el aire. Ella gritó de emoción y fue atrapada antes de golpear el suelo por el enano más grande. Los tres rieron y tomaron rumbo hacia el nacimiento del cauce que abastecía de agua el poblado.

\- Fili y Kili, no es como una elección de nombres muy original. –dijo ella y los hermanos rieron.   
\- Idris es un nombre sencillo también ¿no lo crees? –dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba su cabello. La niña tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas del enano, descansaba después de un día de pasar corriendo y haciendo travesuras. Puesto que a pesar de que la niña tenía 6 años y los enanos 20 y 15 años, eran realmente unos niños.   
\- Mi nombre real es Idriariel. 

El tiempo pasó e Idris, la niña humana que vivía entre los elfos y visitaba a los enanos de las Montañas Azules, podía decir que era feliz. Adoraba estar con la elfa, su familia y su visita, dos veces por semana, a sus amigos enanos la llenaba de energía y vitalidad. Sonreía todos los días y ya no añoraba un hogar propio, porque ahora sentía que lo tenía.

Un día, la elfa, de nombre Itariel, tuvo que partir al hogar de su padre, había sido convocada y por más que quiso negarse, al final tuvo que aceptar. Dejar a Idris era muy difícil pero había aprendido que la niña era fuerte e inteligente y estaría en buenas manos, aunque ella no sabía nada de las visitas a los enanos. Así que partió y por primera vez en la vida, Idris tuvo miedo. Durante las primeras semanas tras su partida, el miedo no la dejo alejarse de sus habitaciones, pasaba horas en soledad hasta que alguno de los elfos le llevaba algo de comer. Así que cuando apareció en la plaza, ya la esperaban los hermanos, cuyos rostros se iluminaron al verla.

Era ya conocido por la madre de los enanos, que una niña humana jugaba con sus hijos por lo menos una vez a la semana; así que cuando por tres semanas seguidas, sus hijos regresaban tristes y sin ganas de hablar, ella supo que era porque una vez más, la niña no había aparecido. Así que al ver a sus hijos llegar alegres y con una invitada, no pudo más que sonreír.

Llevaba tres días sin regresar al asentamiento de los elfos cuando apareció un mensajero a la orilla del pueblo enano. Todos detuvieron su actividad y se quedaron viéndolo con algo que parecía temor o miedo. Dís, la madre de los hermanos, junto con sus hijos, salieron de los túneles subterráneos para ver a Idris hablar con el mensajero. Tras la breve conversación, se retiró y la niña regresó al lado de la princesa enana. Porque Dís era una princesa y los hermanos, herederos de un Reino que ahora no existía.

Los túneles subterráneos eran complicados para Idris y un día, se perdió. La mayoría de los enanos sabían de su presencia y la miraban con amabilidad y trataban de darle instrucciones para regresar a la casa de Dís. Pero resultaron improductivas porque cada vez se perdía más. De repente, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado la llamó, era como si latiera al ritmo de su corazón. Recordó un sueño, donde ese sonido pronunciaba su nombre y supo que debía encontrar el origen. Entró en una gran forja y el sonido venía de lo más profundo. Un enano de barbas blancas la miró y sonrió, como si estuviera esperándola y la invitara a pasar.

Porque ahí, frente a un yunque que a ella le pareció inmenso, estaba el príncipe de los enanos, que recuperaría un antiguo Reino, en toda su magnificencia, con toda su fuerza dedicada a la fabricación de un hacha de guerra. Idris, sabía que estaba frente a un Rey y sus ojos admirados no podían dejar de verlo. Cada golpe del martillo la hacía vibrar y recordaba a cabalidad un sueño que había tenido antes de llegar siquiera a las montañas azules, donde él estaba en la forja y le daba la bienvenida a su hogar.

Y ella sabía lo extraño de la situación, de lo fuera de lo común que era que una niña de 6 años mirara con tal admiración e intensidad a aquel príncipe enano. Pero ella era una hija de Numenor y a los 6 años, era más consciente que la gran mayoría. También, no había tenido mucho tiempo para sentirse niña a los lomos de un caballo y viajando casi todo el tiempo. No, ella no era una niña en lo que correspondía a saber que aquel, era el amor de su vida.

Cuando el sonido del yunque cesó y el príncipe de los enanos vio por primera vez a aquella niña, de la que todos hablaban y cuyas aventuras eran relatadas con absoluta nitidez por sus sobrinos, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, que el tiempo se detenía y que podía ver cómo los años pasaban por su rostro y como se convertía, en la mujer más bella que hubiera visto.

Idris pronunció las palabras que él le decía en su sueño:  
-Thorin Oakenshield, Rey bajo la Montaña –dijo e hizo su mejor reverencia. –Mi nombre es Idriariel, hija de Arador, exiliada de Numenor.  
Con aquellas palabras, un príncipe enano y una princesa humana, sellaban un destino.

Idris había sido en parte adoptada por Dís, le había asignado un cuarto y temprano por la mañana la despertaba para que la acompañara en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Uno pensaría que una princesa entre los enanos no haría más que ser servida, pero Dís se encargaba de muchos menesteres de la casa de Thorin y de la propia. Así que no era raro verla cargada con cestas por lo que la ayuda de Idris era apreciada. Sus ahora hermanitos, iban detrás de ellas siempre prestos a cumplir con cualquier servicio para el que fueran requeridos.

Eso era hasta que el medio día llegaba, y los tres niños subían a la plaza, buscando la armería, para entrenar. Para Idris era más un juego, puesto que tal vez a los 6 años tuviera la claridad mental para saber que necesitaba aprender a luchar, pero le faltaba la fuerza. Así que los hermanos simplemente dejaban que los viera entrenarse y su compañía los llenaba de felicidad.

Hacía la noche siempre recibían la visita de Thorin, cosa que no era frecuente, según le habían dicho los hermanos a Idris, pero ahora, era sorprendentemente usual. Thorin comenzó a enseñar Khuzdul y un poco de la historia de su pueblo. Cosas que en algún momento Itariel le había contado pero desde una perspectiva un poco diferente. Cuando comenzaba a cabecear, Dís la levantaba y la acompañaba a su cama. Fueron pocas las ocasiones que dejaba que se quedara dormida recargada en Thorin, porque sabía lo que su hermano sentía por la niña y no quería alimentar algo que consideraba como “falsas esperanzas”.

Diez semanas después de que Idris comenzara a vivir con la familia de Thorin, Itariel regresó.

Apareció como una visión de furia en las calles del poblado enano y se quedó en el dintel de los túneles subterráneos. No pronuncio una palabra pero su presencia bastó para que fuera avisado el príncipe Thorin y este tuviera que salir para enfrentarla.

-¿Dónde está? –dijo nada más ver al enano.  
-¿De qué puedes estar hablando elfa? –le espetó él con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.  
-¿Dónde está? –volvió a preguntar con el inicio de una ira que difícilmente parecía contener. -¿Qué le hicieron?  
-No tengo por qué responder a ninguna de tus preguntas, no eres bienvenida aquí, retírate inmediatamente. –ordenó el príncipe enano y sus palabras originaron que Itariel llevara su mano a su espada, lo que hizo que Thorin sacara su hacha. 

A punto estuvieron de comenzar a pelear. Para Idris era una imagen horrenda lo que sus ojos veían. 

-¡Itariel! –gritó pero la elfa no volteó a verla y no perdió la concentración que tenía puesta en el enano. Idris corrió para ponerse entre ambos y forzar a la elfa a mirarla.- ¡Basta! ¡Esto es una locura!  
La elfa bajó la espada y lentamente la guardó. Tomo a Idris del brazo y comenzó a jalar de ella para que caminara.  
-¡Espera! –Itariel ni siquiera disminuyó la marcha, por más que Idris trataba de oponerse. Los hermanos sintieron ganas de detenerla, de evitar que se la llevara, ¿acaso estaba loca esa elfa? ¿Quién demonios se creía para tratar a Idris de esa manera? Fili hizo el ademán de moverse pero la mano de Thorin se lo impidió al tomarlo del hombro, el enano sintió una tremenda ira en contra de su tío por no permitirle ayudarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	3. Perdidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la amenaza de no volver a ver a su "familia" esta en el aire, deciden simplemente, desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo antes de cambiar de protagonistas. Después, tendré que manejar las dos historias al mismo tiempo.

Los días volvieron a la normalidad. Idris trató de calmarla simplemente dejándola ser, no habían pasado años juntas para no saber cuándo ni siquiera tratar de acercársele. Pero al pasar los días, Idris notó que Itariel comenzaba a hacer preparativos para irse. Fue cuando la ansiedad se apoderó de ella y lo único que deseaba era escapar de la única persona que la había querido en la vida.  
Itariel estaba más frustrada que enojada. Parada bajo la lluvia y la niebla de las montañas azules, esperando que el gran príncipe de los enanos se dignara a salir a hablar con ella. Los elfos silvanos había dejado muy claro que si quería enemistarse con los enanos, lo haría sola, ellos había vividos por siglos en tranquila convivencia. Tal vez sólo era que se ignoraban y por lo tanto, jamás entraban en conflictos. Así que estaba ahí sola, mojada hasta los huesos y con más tristeza de la que quisiera admitir.

Ambos, hijos de familias reales de sus respectivas razas, se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Con esa simple inspección, Itariel supo que Thorin no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Idris, y por la expresión de desolación que tenía su hermana Dís, al parecer sus sobrinos tampoco estaban en casa. Eran días lo que llevaban desaparecidos y por más esfuerzos que había hecho la elfa, no podía dar con ella. 

-Necesito encontrarla. –El príncipe enano asintió sin pronunciar palabra e iniciaron una búsqueda de los tres niños donde simplemente, tendrían que cooperar.

El entender que la elfa no era un ser tan desagradable fue duro para Thorin. Y el aceptar que el enano no era un completo inútil fue casi imposible para Itariel. Pero conforme se iban acercando a las ruinas de un antiguo asentamiento enano, tuvieron que llegar a verse como compañeros. No fue la experiencia más placentera para ninguno de los dos, siempre obstinados en sus respectivos puntos de vista, pero los movía un motivo más grande que sus diferencias. 

Cuando todos los demás lugares fueron registrados, tanto por los enanos como por los elfos, la seguridad de que los niños se encontraban en la ruinas era más patente. Los primeros días pensaron encontrarlos en las cercanías, escondidos tal vez en alguna cueva, pero había registrado todo a consciencia. La única pista que quedo tras de ellos, fue un libro que Idris dejó en su cuarto y que al principio nadie tomo en cuenta. Dís lo encontró y se lo entregó a Thorin. Hablaba del antiguo reino de Nogrod, un lugar del que apenas quedaba rastro, un lugar al que nadie iba y visitarlo era una tarea imposible. 

Thorin no estaba seguro, pero su hermana tenía el claro presentimiento de que los encontraría ahí y al comentarlo con la elfa, ella estuvo de acuerdo. La caminata duraba 4 días, por más que se esforzaron, sólo pudieron acortar un día de camino, los acompañaron varios guerreros enanos, para mayor seguridad dijo el príncipe. No encontraron mayor preocupación en el camino, lo cual dejó más tranquila a la elfa, que no podía imaginar qué tipo de protección podían ofrecer dos niños enanos a una niña humana. Ahora se arrepentía de que en ningún momento le hubiera enseñado a pelear a Idris. En el fondo pensaba que jamás se separaría de su lado, que siempre la tendría a ella para protegerla. 

La cara de Thorin se había congelado perpetuamente en un ceño de preocupación. Durante el primer día de marcha se había agotado, fueron horas forzadas hasta que se quedaron en la oscuridad y tuvieron que armar un campamento casi a tientas. Itariel se sentía cansada, lo cual era casi algo inusitado. Aunque ya lo había sentido antes, cuando Idris era pequeña y se enfermaba, los médicos de su padre le aseguraban que no era nada, que con cuidados simples saldría del problema; pero ella sentía una opresión en su corazón cuando la veía con fiebre y no podía más que llorar para expresarle su malestar. Eran momentos en lo que un cansancio extraño se adentraba en ella y no podía superarlo hasta que la veía sana. Por eso entendía la cara de Thorin, entendía que tuviera miedo, de que alguno de sus sobrinos se hubiera caído o se hubieran lastimado o algo o alguien los encontrara y los hiriera. Eran tantas las posibilidades que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y el cansancio volvía a caerle en las piernas y en los brazos. 

Itariel se dejó caer un poco lejos de la fogata que los enanos hicieron y cerró los ojos. Thorin la vio mover los labios, como si dijera una plegaria. La elfa parecía al borde de la histeria. Sus ojos, durante todo el día, miraban cada detalle del camino, buscando algo que indicara que los niños habían pasado por el lugar. Pero no había nada, estaban siguiendo la corazonada de Dís porque no tenían otra opción.

Cuando finalmente los guerreros enanos se durmieron, Thorin no estaban seguro de que la elfa estuviera despierta, parecía dormida, a pesar de los ojos abiertos, llevaba horas sin moverse. Él no podría dormir aunque quisiera así que estaba haciendo guardia. Todo estaba tranquilo y los sonidos de la noche eran constantes y normales. Fue cuando se dio tiempo para pensar. Pensar en sus dos sobrinos tan fuera de la sensatez, unos niñitos apenas que no sabían de los horrores del mundo. Unos niñitos que a pesar de eso, eran la luz de su casa y la razón de su existencia. Sin ellos, hace mucho que se habría quedado sin razones para vivir un día más. Pero la verdad era que a pesar de ellos, a veces le faltaban ganas para vivir un día más. Y la verdad más importante era que, desde el día en que conoció a Idris en la forja, no le costaba vivir un día más, aunque solamente fuera para verla de lejos, jugando con sus sobrinos. Le costaba admitir semejante verdad, porque ella era una niña pequeña, y no se podía permitir semejantes sentimientos hacia una niña de esa edad.

El siguiente día fue todavía más exigente, prácticamente no se dieron descanso y no comieron hasta que la noche los atrapó una vez más. Los enanos no se quejaron, sabían la importancia de encontrar a los niños y la desesperación de Thorin. Lo que era como una sorpresa era ver a la elfa cerrar los ojos, pasarse la mano por la parte de atrás del cuello y masajearse las piernas. En el fondo de su mente para Thorin, ese tipo de manifestaciones de debilidad, no eran propias de ellos. Se quedó meditando un rato sobre la palabra que uso para definirlo, debilidad. Era muy poco probable definir a la elfa como débil, pero lo que veía en ella no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-Tu preocupación es evidente elfa. –dijo finalmente él después de considerar si tendría ventajas el iniciar una conversación con ella. Itariel lo miró intrigada, no pensaba que el poderoso principito enano (como ella pensaba de él) quisiera siquiera cruzar dos palabras con ella.

-Sí, es evidente. –respondió ella, no sabiendo si ella deseaba iniciar una conversación o mejor terminarla con su respuesta obvia. Pero al ver a Thorin a los ojos, notó le enorme tensión acumulada en el rostro y como la marcha forzada hacia estragos en el no tan joven enano.- Idris ha estado la vida entera conmigo, es más mi hija que hija de su madre y no me puedo imaginar el hecho de que este lejos y sin que yo sepa en qué condiciones se encuentra.

-La dejaste sola también para regresar a tu hogar.-dijo Thorin pensando en las semanas que había pasado Idris viviendo con su hermana. Esas semanas donde parecía que ya era de la familia, esas semanas dónde el parecía que no le importaba que ella estuviera, pero en la único que podía pensar era en sus ojos y en la imagen que fue tan clara ante él, donde la veía como una mujer, siendo impensablemente hermosa.

-A dónde regresé no es mi hogar, ahí vive mi padre y mi hermano pero mi hogar esta dónde quiera que este Idris. Eso es algo que entendí hace mucho. –Itariel respondió sin siquiera pensar en la tremendamente cargadas de emoción que estaban sus palabras y en lo poco común que era que un elfo dijera algo tan directo y sincero. Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en su padre y en lo escandalizado que siempre estaba cuando la veía en compañía de la bebé. La manera en que la abrazaba y jugaba con el pedacito de niña era algo que consideraba antinatural. 

-Dices que la quieres más que su propia madre, ¿cómo es eso posible? –preguntó Thorin visiblemente impactado por la manera en que se expresaba la elfa.

-Sus padres la esperaban con mil promesas pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que había nacido una niña, olvidaron que debían amarla. –dijo la elfa y Thorin sintió una punzada de dolor. Para un enano una niña era algo extremadamente valioso, puesto que cada vez se veía nacer a menos niñas entre su raza.- Yo estaba ahí, la madre la tomó en sus brazos y tras un instante, y después de la enojada salida de las habitaciones del padre, se la pasó a una de las comadronas y no quiso saber más de ella. Fue cuando yo, después de unos días en los que ninguno de los padres hizo nada por verla, me la lleve. Debo decirte que a ellos no se les ocurrió buscarla hasta que tuvieron la impresionante idea de mandarla a criarse a Gondor, para que creciera al lado del hijo del Senescal.

-Esperando a que creciera y se casara con el hijol. –dijo Thorin para quien no era raro este tipo de maquinaciones. Seguramente para la elfa tampoco lo era, aunque creía recordar que muchos elfos se casaban por amor, aún entre la realeza. Porque había algo en ella que le recordaba un rey elfo pero no se lo iba a preguntar porque no quería saber la respuesta.

-Eso fue algo que no pensaba permitir. –dijo ella y de nuevo, dejo escapar una sonrisa, pensando en los días que pasó con Idris en Mirkwood, durmiendo a su lado, dándole de comer, vistiéndola, enseñándole a caminar. Días y días de risas y amor, algo que no tenía al lado de su familia. No podía decir que su hermano fuera malo, pero era bastante más grande que él y era el príncipe, el más grande tesoro de su padre. Cuando podía, estaba a su lado y le demostraba un amor tierno hacia su hermanita, pero esos días eran muy pocos. Ella era una princesa, sí, pero no era considerada de utilidad. Como decía Thorin, algún día se casaría y tendría suerte de hacerlo por amor. En los días que vivía, no había con que reino forjar alguna alianza, no había algún príncipe con el cual prometerla. Tal vez con Rivendell, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, lo más probable era que fuera enviada a las tierras imperecederas y en vez de languidecer en el bosque. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó simplemente Thorin. Cada palabra y cada sentimiento aflorado en el rostro de la elfa lo sorprendía, quería saber más sobre todo eso, quería saber más sobre Idris.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, no sé cuánto te haya dicho ella sobre si misma; pero Idris es parte de una línea muy antigua de reyes de los hombres que se extiende hasta Númenor. –dijo ella y Thorin reprimió un sonido de asombro. Itariel se permitió sonreír abiertamente, parecía que el enano no sabía a quién había recibido bajo su techo.- Cuando nació ella, esperaban al heredero de Isildur pero al nacer niña, no la consideraron así. Lo cual, es finalmente lo mismo que me sucedió a mí, hasta el momento que nació mi hermano, mi padre se consideró sin heredero.

Thorin no pudo evitar esta vez emitir una especia de suspiro asombrado. Era entonces cierto que ella era hija del rey elfo, ese al que mejor no le ponía nombre para no sentir rabia. Una hija que no existía porque no era un hijo.

-Así que sus padres solo la querían como pieza para perpetuar un linaje pero tú la quería de verdad. –dijo Thorin y esta vez Itariel a pesar de permanecer con la sonrisa en los labios, derramo lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lo has expresado a la perfección. –dijo ella.- Así como presiento que la quieren tus sobrinos y tu hermana y tal vez, tú.

Las palabras de la elfa fueron directo a la herida que un amor tan inapropiado le estaba causando en el corazón. Quiso bajar la mirada y esconder la turbación que ello le provocaba pero fue algo tarde, la elfa había visto la confirmación de lo que suponía. Tuvo miedo, por un segundo pensó que al encontrar a los niños, lo siguiente que haría la elfa sería irse, poner distancia con él y evitar a toda costa que se le acercara. Pero no era necesario, jamás dejaría que algo tan horrible sucediera, tal vez tendría que explicarle que podía haberla amado desde el segundo exacto que la vio pero que no haría nada más. 

-No pongas esa cara. –dijo la elfa en un tono de broma que Thorin no pensó escuchar.- Por lo que veo prácticamente no sabes nada de Idris. 

Thorin levantó la mirada y la elfa prácticamente suprimió una carcajada, ¿qué expresión miserable tenía él ahora?

-Si supieras más de ella o le preguntaras sobre sus sueños, sabrías que aunque tiene casi 7 años, ella vivió y murió en Númenor. –dijo y se deleitó en el rostro asombrado de Thorin, el principito enano era una fuente interminable de incredulidad.- Su espíritu quedo truncado y atrapado en la violencia de ese día pero algo le ha permitido estar de nuevo entre nosotros, viviendo, algo la ha liberado de su no existencia. Y, ella cree que ese algo, eres tú.

Thorin estaba sin palabras. Claro que sabía de la desgracia de Númenor, una destrucción tan horrible que podía compararse con su propia tragedia. Los pocos sobrevivientes se convirtieron en reyes en estas tierras pero eran ahora tan pocos que muchos los consideraban desaparecidos. Pero pensar en alguien que no sobrevivió a aquello y que ahora estuviera viviendo nuevamente era imposible. 

-Desde que puede hablar me ha contado los sueños, descripciones tremendas de destrucción. También de la vida antes de la destrucción y de la vida después, donde muchos espíritus quedaron atrapados y paralizados, imposibilitados para ir más allá. De repente, me contó otro sueño, de una Montaña llena de fuego y del horror de la muerte que trajo un dragón. Lo que me contó me lo contó mi padre y fue cuando supe que esa horrenda tragedia la liberó. Tal vez no sólo a ella pero su espíritu fue atraído de nuevo por la sangre de su raza, de los hombres de Númenor. Por eso, años después (aunque para los espíritus qué trascendencia puede tener unos años), nació en seno de la sangre más pura que queda de los Númenorianos, los herederos de Isildur.

-Quienes la rechazaron. –dijo Thorin sin poder creer que el día en que inició su pesadilla fuera también el día que comenzó la nueva vida de Idris, aunque tardara bastante más en nacer por segunda vez. ¿Era realmente eso posible?

-Por eso estamos ahora aquí, tengo que decir que no me sorprende pero si me asusta. –dijo ella y el enano no pudo más que esperar a que siguiera hablando.- Ella soñó con conocerte cientos de veces pero hay otros sueños, que hacen que se despierte en el terror supremo pero que no puede recordar. Todo lo que ha pasado, que ya no se puede modificar, lo recuerda a la perfección. Pero esos sueños que la aterrorizan no los puede recordar. Así que eso me asusta, que el futuro nos tenga algo horrible y que todo dependa de su vida, al lado de tu familia y por supuesto, de ti. 

No pudo decir nada, la conversación entera con la elfa fue más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Todas y cada una de sus palabras las podría recordar por años, grabadas en su mente. Pero ahora sólo podía pensar que fuera lo que fuera a pasar, él deseaba con toda su alma protegerla.

Al cuarto día llegaron a los ruinas de Nagorond pero justo al caer la tarde y no pudieron aventurarse más allá, era peligroso intentarlo sin luz. Al amanecer comenzaron a explorar pero se dieron cuenta de que el antiguo reino enano no era más que un montón de piedras, ahora no había manera de entrar en la montaña o siquiera abrirse paso por alguno de los túneles. Así que tuvieron que caminar entre los escombros que ahora eran parte de la montaña y de la vegetación para avanzar penosamente. Y, de repente, del otro lado del bosque, vieron una estela de humo. Thorin e Itariel sonrieron abiertamente.

Cuando finalmente los pudieron encontrar, los tres niños los esperaban sonriendo, en los escalones de las ruinas enanas, parte de una de tantas entradas. Idris corrió a abrazar a Itariel con todo el amor que sabía que sentía por ella. Itariel comprendió que no había marcha atrás cuando vio cómo se reunían los enanos, un abrazo seguido de varios golpes en la cabeza. Idris corrió a abrazar a los que ahora consideraba sus hermanos, ambos niños la acogieron enseguida. Era obvio que los enanos le tenían más que cariño, que la consideraban parte de su familia y que ella necesitaba desesperadamente de eso. No era sólo un lugar estable para vivir, sino el amor de alguien que pudiera demostrarlo abiertamente. Itariel no era alguien que demostrara su amor pero esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que no hubiera duda de que amaba a esa niña como si fuera su hija.

Así que cedió y en cuestión de semanas, se había mudado a la ciudad enana subterránea de las montañas azules. Impensable, una elfa del Bosque Oscuro viviendo entre los exiliados de Erebor. A su padre podría no causarle mucha gracia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	4. Los sueños se vuelven de fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida en Erebor podría ser hermosa pero Thorin no puede tolerar los sentimientos que Idris le genera.  
> Hasta que los sueños se vuelven de fuego.

La vida se volvió una rutina. A tal grado que Itariel tenía que huir de tiempo en tiempo puesto que el tipo de vida de los enanos no era del todo, cómodo para ella. A veces se sentía como una intrusa, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Los días que regresaba con los elfos se volvían aburridos y se encontraba de repente en la habitación subterránea que compartía con Idris. Ahí, siempre era todo menos aburrido, aunque la elfa no disfrutaba del todo su vida entre los enanos. Era obvio que había cierto desprecio hacia su persona, aunque lo único que supieran de ella era que su hogar era Mirkwood; eso bastaba para que le dedicaran miradas hasta hostiles. 

Pero valía la pena, se repetía una y otra vez.

En cambio, Idris tenía los días llenos de actividades. Desde aprender la lengua de los enanos, hasta como cocinar y remendar la ropa y por supuesto, lecciones básicas de lucha con espada. Los días que Itariel regresaba con los elfos, ella los pasaba en casa de Dís y era cuando se sentía en familia totalmente. Ambos hermanos la cuidaban por completo y Dís le enseñaba todo cuanto sabía sobre su pueblo, entre ello, las historias de su reino perdido. Aprendió canciones y hasta un poco a tocar la flauta, aunque no era algo en lo que destacara. Como tal vez no destacaba en nada más, ni como cocinera, costurera o espadachina. Pero a nadie parecía interesarle aquello, así que ella seguía intentando y aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera.

El primer cambio en su rutina vino cuando Thorin, que pasaba las noches en compañía de su familia, comenzó a evitarla. No lo entendía, pero a veces parecía que su presencia lo turbaba. Para él no era sencillo, la conversación que había tenido con la elfa meses atrás no lo dejaba más tranquilo. Saber que el espíritu de Idris era antiguo no lo consolaba sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía alguien tan joven. Así que trato de evitarla, aunque era algo difícil porque eso lo mantenía a veces alejad de su familia.

Para Idris eso era algo que le generaba mucha tristeza, pero tendría que vivir con ello y soportarlo. Para ello se concentraba en lo único que hacía mejor. Escribir, su letra rúnica era bastante legible y comprendía los libros mejor que sus maestros. Por lo que pronto tuvo como responsabilidad escribir las cartas y documentos oficiales. Así que muchas veces, durante el día, se encontraba con Thorin y era cuando debía soportar el hecho de que no la miraba y no le dirigía la palabra. 

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que empezó a vivir entre los enanos y su cumpleaños número diez estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Ante los ojos de todos era una niña pequeña. Y pues, aunque técnicamente lo era, había cosas en sus sueños que una niña pequeña no debería soñar. Desde los primeros años de su vida, en Mirkwood, había comenzado con los sueños de un reino lejano, que siempre veía cubierto de niebla, poblado de hermosos hombres y mujeres imposiblemente altos. Siempre orgullosos, la miraban severamente. Después, veía la destrucción. Horrible, el ruido era imposible, no se podía distinguir los gritos o el llanto. Veía los barcos, huyendo, y los rostros de los que eran sus antepasados, aterrorizados y luego, desolados. Eran exiliados, no tenían hogar.

Y después venía, la grandeza de los reinos humanos en el exilio. Y su caída. Soñaba con los rostros de padres e hijos hasta llegar al rostro de su padre y de su hermano, cuyas facciones se desdibujaban y se perdían en el tiempo. Pero aparecía otro rostro, uno de gran belleza y serena actitud, un rostro que prometía sabiduría y fuerza. Y entre todo eso, estaba Thorin, y sus sueños a su lado, caminando juntos, abrazados, siendo ella mayor. Y dos pequeños rostros hermosos, que al hablar, le decían madre. 

Era imposible negar que ella quisiera eso, quería ese futuro con el príncipe enano y quería a esos niños. Quería esa familia más que nada en el mundo. Pero Thorin parecía negarse por completo a estar cerca de ella.

Fili y Kili la llevaron con los ojos vendados hasta las habitaciones familiares de Dís y una vez que puso un pie dentro todos gritaron ¡feliz cumpleaños! Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y comieron cosas deliciosas preparadas por Dís y hasta Itariel parecía divertirse puesto que contó algunas cosas de cuando Idris era pequeña. Sin embargo, la mirada ansiosa de la niña no se despegaba de la puerta, esperando que se abriera y Thorin entrara y la felicitara y le regalara un abrazo.

Era lo único que pedía y no sucedió.

Horas después de que terminara la fiesta y cuando se suponía que estaba dormida, Idris se levantó y se vistió para salir. Ahora ya no se perdía por los corredores y decidió simplemente salir a ver las estrellas. Para su eterna sorpresa él estaba ahí, parado en medio de la plaza, simplemente mirando el cielo. Juntó todo el valor que pudo y caminó decidida hacia él.

-Thorin. –dijo en su aún pequeña voz y él giró para mirarla de frente. En ese instante ella se lanzó hacia adelante y con sus manos tomo su cara y lo besó. Él aún era más alto que ella y el acto de estirarse para alcanzar su cara estuvo a punto de sacarla de balance y más porque Thorin parecía querer deshacerse del beso. Sus ojos la miraban con una emoción que ella no podía calificar y de repente se sintió herida y rechazada. Tal vez todo era su imaginación, tal vez nada era cierto, tal vez a ella nadie la iba a querer.

Dio un paso para atrás, media vuelta y se echó a correr. Creyó escucharlo gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a casa de Dís. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de los hermanos y los encontró dormidos uno sobre el otro como siempre, en una perpetua lucha por ver quién lograba provocarle pesadillas a quién. Se dejó caer entre los dos y despertaron al mismo tiempo al sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Se sorprendieron al verla ahí pero más se sorprendieron al verla llorar y no le preguntaron nada, solo la abrazaron hasta que amaneció.

Fili y Kili se volvieron más protectores con Idris y hasta cierto punto, Fili se volvió más posesivo. Al principio no entendía la razón hasta que comenzó a fantasearla. Deseaba estar a su lado, tomar su mano, abrazarla y nada de esto tenía que ver con tratarla como una hermana. Pero Idris simplemente parecía triste y aunque reía y convivía con los hermanos, algo se debatía en su interior. Durante semanas Thorin ni siquiera la miraba, llevaba documentos y los dejaba en sus habitaciones para ser revisados y firmados pero él no la miraba. A ella se le partía el corazón cada vez más.

Fili a veces parecía molesto con su tío, cuando notaba que la indiferencia de él afectaba a Idris. Era cuando más atención le prestaba él y trataba de cumplir hasta el deseo más minúsculo. Dís lo veía revolotear alrededor de la niña que era cada vez menos niña, y sentía una gran preocupación. Un día le dijo a su hijo que no perdiera la cabeza por ella, porque ella no la iba a perder por él. Fili sintió que todo el mundo se desmoronaba pero no se rindió, ni en ese momento ni por años después.

Los sueños de Idris se volvían más impresionantes con el tiempo. Comenzó a soñar con dragones y con reyes oscuros y antiguos, despertaba todas las noches a punto de gritar y con un terror espantoso de volver a dormir. Pasaba a lo mucho tres horas dormida y el resto de la noche en la biblioteca, entre libros, buscando los pasajes de la historia que corroboraran las imágenes horribles de su cabeza. Gracias a esto, había días que estaba cansada durante el día, a veces cabeceaba y luego simplemente parecía que no prestaba atención. Las últimas semanas, Thorin decidió romper su ausencia a la casa de su hermana por las noches para cenar pero ni su presencia parecía animar a Idris. Ella cerraba los ojos y veía fuego. Al abrirlos la mirada del príncipe enano estaba sobre ella pero no pareció siquiera notarlo. Llevo una cucharada de comida a la boca y tardó más del tiempo necesario para masticarla y volver a tomar otra cucharada. 

Fue cuando comenzó el dolor, era como si algo le hubiera hecho daño y se le revolviera todo el estómago. Se levantó rápido de la mesa y fue a su habitación ante la mirada preocupada de todos los presentes. Se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó con los cobertores. Dís entró y la encontró tratando de no llorar. Le preparó un té y la acompañó toda la noche con los calambres de su abdomen. Por la mañana, salió y encontró a sus hijos con cara de preocupación en la cocina y su hermano estaba también ahí.

-¿Esta bien? –preguntó el príncipe enano. 

-Ella está bien. –dijo Dís y la mirada de los tres enanos no se separó de ella.- Simplemente ya no es una niña.

Thorin se asombró y sus hijos no parecieron entenderla, tendría tal vez que explicarles después el significado de esto. A Dís le sorprendía como entre el pueblo de los Hombres, las niñas se hacían mujeres tan rápidamente, era una lástima, pensaba ella. Pero el pueblo de los Hombres vive vidas tan cortas después de todo.

Idris pasó dos días acostada, entre dormida y despierta, con un dolor intenso cuando estaba despierta y cuando dormida, dragones, destruyendo, asesinando, calcinando. De repente todo fue muy claro, la Montaña llena de vida, los enanos trabajando, creando, y el dragón volando. Cuando comenzó la destrucción, Idris sintió el fuego en la piel. Trataba de despertar pero era como si tuviera los ojos pegados y no pudiera evitar morir quemada.

Thorin tomó la decisión de entrar a su cuarto aunque eso pudiera traer consecuencias que a él no le parecieran correctas. Estaba acostada, al parecer dormida. Se acercó a la cama y la vio debatirse en un sueño, los ojos apretados y las manos aferradas al cobertor. Estaba sudando, cuando toco su frente con la mano le sorprendió que parecía estar hirviendo. De repente abrió los ojos y pareció como si fueran rojos, pero era imposible, un efecto de la luz de la chimenea. Pero Thorin no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba aterrorizada. En un segundo se levantó y lo abrazó, lloró como nunca había escuchado a nadie llorar, con una sensación de pérdida y desesperanza. Él no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza aunque no entendía que causaba tanto dolor.

Fili los encontró así y se alejó sin decir nada.


	5. Espias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que serían espías pero nuevamente, cosas inesperadas sucedieron.

Kili quería aprender a usar el arco. Durante días y días no hablaba de otra cosa, desde que despertaba hasta que lograba dormirse y aún hasta dormido. Nadie más sabe usarlo para la batalla, sería impresionante, podría ir a cazar, no tendría que aprender a colocar trampas. Fue tan su insistencia que había logrado que todos estuvieran hartos del tema y preferían ignorarlo, ya nadie quería saber lo increíble que sería saber usar el arco. 

-Sígueme. –le dijo Itariel un día en que nada más verlo, todos corrieron para evitar su eterna sucesión de palabras sobre el arco. Miró a la elfa salir de la casa de Dís y se apresuró a seguirla. Lo llevó lo suficientemente lejos de la plaza como para que nadie pudiera verlos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que se escucharan los gritos de su madre si decidía buscarlo. Estaban frente a un manzanero, cargado de manzanas maduras, Itariel se paró perpendicular al árbol, tenía el arco en la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda colocó la flecha; separó los pies para darse estabilidad.

-Primero aprenderás los pasos básicos y hasta que no lo hagas perfecto avanzaremos. –le dijo. Tomó la cuerda del arco con sus dedos índice, medio y anular, levantó el arco hasta dejarlo frente a ella, su brazo derecho perfectamente estirado. Miró a la lejanía y escogió un blanco. Tensó la cuerda de un solo movimiento rápido hasta que recargó la flecha bajó su barbilla y la cuerda tocaba su nariz. Soltó la cuerda, como si la dejara ir y la flecha voló hasta una de las manzanas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Kili saltó de la emoción. Estaba seguro de que era muy sencillo. Itariel sonrió, de sencillo no tenía nada y ella se lo demostraría. Lo hizo repetir el movimiento simple de pararse perpendicular al blanco y tomar el arco más veces de las que pudo contar y ese día no hizo nada más que colocar la flecha y levantar el arco. La única vez que intento tensar la cuerda, no lo logró. La frustración se reflejó en su rostro y sin pensarlo, hizo que Itariel soltara una carcajada.

-Debes tener paciencia o de lo contrario no conseguirás aprenderlo correctamente. –le dijo después de horas de repetición.- Lo más importante es que tengas un arco adecuado para tu tamaño, por el momento practicarás con el mío.

-No soy tan pequeño. –dijo Kili un poco enojado. Itariel volvió a reír. 

-No dije eso, pero las diferencias entre tú y yo afectan tu desempeño. Con un arco adecuado lo harás mejor.

Kili aceptó esto y comenzó a preguntarse quién de los armeros podría hacerle un arco como el de ella. Itariel de nuevo lo tenía repitiendo la posición inicial cuando su estómago gruñó. Ella volvió a reír y él se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Es todo por hoy aprendiz. –le dijo seriamente.- Nos vemos mañana.

Kili le devolvió el arco y la flecha, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió corriendo de regreso a la plaza. Se detuvo un segundo y dijo: Gracias maestra y recuerda que voy a seguir creciendo, seré tan alto como mi tío.

Itariel se quedó un rato más al aire libre, respirando tranquilamente, era la primera vez en meses que se sentía así. 

Fili estaba con su tío cuando las noticias de un pequeño campamento de hombres que había sido visto a menos de un día de camino. No era algo usual ver humanos en esta parte de Ered Luin, casi todos los que habitaban las cercanías eran los elfos y los enanos. Aquello no parecía suponer una amenaza pero era algo de lo que tendrían que ocuparse. Si pensaban asentarse tendrían que entrar en contacto con ellos y delimitar su territorio e imponer reglas de convivencia.

Un campamento de humanos. Era perfecto, habían estado aburridos últimamente, tal vez Kili era el único que se divertía, con sus lecciones de arco. La noticia fue transmitida en su junta diaria previa a la hora de la cena. Al día siguiente, antes del alba, partirían. Era perfecto, con la noticia, Thorin estaría ocupado, Dís no sospecharía nada porque usualmente los tres tenían actividades desde el amanecer e Itariel había regresado con los elfos silvanos la semana anterior. 

Se encontraron en la plaza, llevaban suficiente comida, Fili llevaba su espada y Kili su arco hecho en casa. “Esa cosa no sirve”, le habían dicho al unísono cuando lo vieron pero a él no parecía importarle. Itariel dijo que un arquero jamás se separa de su arco así que él tenía que acostumbrarse a ir a todos lados con él. Aún no conseguía que Thorin le autorizara que algún armero le hiciera un arco de acuerdo a su tamaño. El hecho de que estuviera aprendiendo de Itariel había causado una pequeña batalla familiar.

Itariel había dicho simplemente que el usar el arco no era exclusivo de los elfos, que si iba a ser tan absurdo como para pensar eso no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo hablando con Thorin. Dís había dicho que si quería aprender a usarlo ella no veía nada de malo que tuviera a una maestra capaz. Thorin literalmente le dejo de hablar pero no prohibió que continuara con las clases. Kili estaba feliz y ahora era capaz de tensar la cuerda y soltarla, aunque las flechas jamás iban para dónde se suponía que estaba apuntando.

Los tres cruzaron el bosque a toda prisa. Cuando terminaron encontrando uno de tantos afluentes de los ríos, vieron el campamento, no estaba a un día de camino, no habían tomado ni 4 horas en llegar. Tal vez se habían movido pero era un campamento grande, probablemente 100 personas. Parecían familias, había muchos niños corriendo de aquí para allá y parecían haberse organizado alrededor de una tienda grande que remataba con una bandera de color verde y blanco. 

Pasaron varios minutos observando, no iban a hacer otra cosa, Thorin hubiera sufrido un ataque si pensara que habían ido ahí para entrar en contacto. No sabían qué tipo de hombres eran y cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo único que deseaban era tener la información antes que nadie. Decidieron subir un poco más por el río para cruzarlo y ver el campamento del otro lado. Corrieron como si estuvieran en misión de reconocimiento, haciendo el menor ruido posible. A Idris le parecía un poco ridículo pero Fili se lo tomaba muy en serio. 

Últimamente Fili no estaba del mejor humor. A veces simplemente parecía que no quería verla y después de un rato llegaba y se sentaba a su lado. Esto la confundía demasiado pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Muchas veces le preguntó que pasaba pero él se negaba a responder.

Cuando vieron de nuevo las tiendas del otro lado del río constataron que estaban en un error, que no eran 100 personas, eran por lo menos 200. Esto puso un poco nervioso a Fili, sabían que un grupo tan grande no le agradaría del todo a su tío. Esto también lo sabía Idris, teniendo acceso a toda la información que escribía para él, era claro que había que luchar por alimentar a los enanos y ahora, si tantos hombres estaban en las cercanías, podía ser complicado.

Estaban pensado esto cuando, sin que tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar, una flecha apareció y se clavó de lleno en el hombro de Idris con tal fuerza que la derribó. Fili reaccionó saltando y colocándose frente a ella y su hermano, la espada estaba en su mano y en su mente lo único que pensaba era en que debería haber entrenado más consistentemente con Dwalin. Kili estaba junto a Idris, la flecha estaba justo por arriba de la clavícula y un hilo de sangre fluía por debajo de la misma. 

-Ninguno se mueva. –dijo un hombre y con estas palabras 10 arqueros dieron un paso al frente y les apuntaron. Kili no pensaba en ellos, trataba de lograr que Idris dejara de moverse, sus gritos eran de dolor extremo. Fili no bajaría la espada, por nada del mundo se echaría para atrás.

-Será mejor que dejes caer tu arma niño. –dijo el mismo hombre al ver la determinación de Fili.

-No soy un niño. –dijo, aunque para los enanos lo era, superando a penas los 20 años, aun le faltaba crecer y su cara estaba por completo libre de barba. El hombre dijo algo en voz baja al arquero que estaba más cercano a él y este bajo el arco y la flecha, colocándolo a su espalda. Se acercó a ellos, pasando junto a Fili que no podía decidir qué hacer. El arquero le enseño sus manos, no llevaba nada en ellas y siguió para quedar junto a Kili e Idris.

-Yo fui quién disparó. –le dijo a Kili, cuando confirmó que los gritos eran de una chica se puso algo pálido.- Lo hice sin autorización.

Era una especie de disculpa, examinó la herida y el rostro de Idris, prácticamente se había desmayado, Kili sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas. El arquero se levantó y dijo: Herí a una niña, está bastante mal.

-Bajen las armas, no son enemigos. –dijo el hombre y todos los arqueros al mismo tiempo guardaron flechas y arcos. Kili hubiera querido ver eso, pero estaba con la cabeza agachada, las lágrimas cubriendo su cara, no podía creer que Idris siguiera sangrando por la herida.

Fili tuvo que bajar la espada, esa no era una batalla, aquello había sido un accidente. Solamente que ahora no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Llevaron a Idris a la tienda grande, la de la bandera y la acostaron en una mesa. Un sanador acudió y dijo que la herida era grave, que seguiría sangrando si no la cosían. Aquello asustó de manera inusitada a Fili, una herida de flecha no era cualquier cosa, y ella era tan pequeña, ¿cuánta sangre podía perder?

-La ayudaremos. –dijo el hombre y los hermanos tuvieron que aceptar. Se enfrentaban a una decisión difícil, debía avisar a Thorin pero no podían dejar a Idris.

-Iré yo. –dijo Fili, a pesar de que eso no le causaba ninguna seguridad, tendría que dejar solos a Idris y a Kili. 

-No es necesario. –dijo el hombre a sus espaldas.- Estoy seguro de que no querrás dejar a tu… hermana.

Fili sonrió a medias. Habían aprendido que aquel hombre era el líder de todos en el campamento, que era una especie de descendiente de una familia real de Gondor o algo por el estilo. ¿Hermana? Era mejor que pensara eso.

-Mi hijo irá personalmente a avisar a sus familiares. –dijo.

-Se lo agradeceremos. –dijo Fili simplemente. Kili se acercó al hombre y le tendió su arco. El hombre lo tomó en su mano y pareció apreciar el trabajo, torpe pero dedicado que había puesto el enano para hacerlo.

-Busqué por favor a nuestra madre, Dís. –dijo Kili. Era mejor así, de todos modos sabían que al final acabarían viniendo ambos. Ya habían pasado muchas horas, seguro que habían empezado a preocuparse. Se suponía que tendrían que haber regresado con mucha información y se habrían proclamado espías expertos. 

Los hombres partieron y los sanadores procedieron a tratar la herida de Idris. El retirar la flecha causó un sangrado abundante y el rostro de ella se ponían cada vez más pálido. Fili estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ella, sosteniendo su cabeza e impidiendo que la moviera, porque a pesar de que usaron hierbas para dormirla, aun percibía ligero dolor. Kili se quedó mirando hacia el río, esperando ver llegar a su tío y a su madre en cualquier momento.

Thorin estaba mirando mapas tratando de pensar en qué lugar podría establecerse un asentamiento de hombres si es que ese fuera el caso sin que implicara otro tipo de problemas. Escuchó el revuelo en los túneles antes de que alguien llegara corriendo diciendo que Lady Dís solicitaba su presencia en la plaza y era urgente.

Era un grupo de diez hombres que parecían custodiar a un chico que no debía haber entrado aún en la adultez. Sólo había un caballo, lo demás debían haber viajado a pie. Era ya muy noche, Thorin no se había dado cuenta a qué hora había anochecido, seguro ya se había perdido la cena. Era extraño que Dís estuviera afuera a esta hora, se detuvo a su lado y se fijó que en sus manos estaba el arco de “juguete” que había hecho Kili. Durante los últimos meses no se separaba de esa cosa, ¿dónde estaba Kili?

-Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thráin, Rey bajo la Montaña. -dijo Dís con el rostro tenso.- Este es Anoet, hijo de Heza, descendientes de Númenor.

Aquello no le trajo ninguna tranquilidad, ¿qué era esta formalidad? ¿Dónde estaba Kili y porqué no tenía su arco? ¿Dónde estaba Fili y porque no había visto en todo el día a Idris? De repente comprendió.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó con un poco de angustia transmitida en su voz.

-Nuestro campamento está a unas horas de camino hacia el afluente norte del río. –respondió aquel chico. –Ha habido un accidente.

Dís y Thorin lo miraron horrorizados, ¿quién? La opresión en el corazón de Thorin prácticamente le dio la respuesta. 

-Un arquero disparó sin autorización y la niña resultó herida.

Antes de poder si quiera expresar su consternación, un relincho rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban los enanos en la plaza. Itariel había regresado y su mirada se cruzó al instante con la de Thorin, había escuchado perfectamente lo que el chico dijo. 

-¡Sube! –le gritó y Thorin echó a correr hacia ella, le tendió la mano y en un segundo lo tenía sentado detrás de ella; a todo galope partieron, sin necesidad de que les explicaran dónde poder encontrarla. 

El chico, Anoet, no sabía bien qué hacer ahora. Dís suspiró.

-Dwalin, hemos de partir al campamento dónde amablemente les han dado refugio a mis hijos. –dijo al gran enano que estaba parado a su lado. Este asintió sin decir nada y se formó en el acto un grupo que se dispuso a seguir a los hombres. Para sorpresa del chico que iba en el caballo, los enanos parecían correr, la propia Dís apresurando a los demás; en varias ocasiones tuvo que apresurar a su montura para no quedar atrás. Los hombres de su escolta tenían problemas para mantener el paso.

Kili vio el caballo de Itariel entrar directo en el campamento mientras los hombres se apartaban para dejarlos pasar. El hombre, llamado Heza, puso una mano en su hombro al acercarse por detrás de él. Los niños salieron de las tiendas y se reunieron alrededor del caballo. Kili corrió para encontrar a su tío al momento de bajar del caballo.

-¿Idris? –preguntó y tal vez fue en ese momento en que Kili entendió los sentimiento de su tío. Sabía que se preocupaba por ellos pero su desesperación venía de saber que Idris estaba herida. No se lo reprochaba, él también se sentía de la misma manera.

-En la tienda grande. –dijo y Thorin se dirigió apresuradamente a su interior. Kili no se dio cuenta cuándo Itariel descendió del caballo ni mucho menos cuando se colocó detrás de él. Lo siguiente que sabía era que se había hincado a su lado y lo estaba abrazando. 

Caminar de la mano de Itariel lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño, la diferencia de estaturas era mucha, pero Kili se repetía que aún le faltaba crecer, alcanzar por lo menos a su tío y entonces, no sería tan evidente la diferencia. Por el momento, tomar la mano de Itariel lo hacía muy feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili y su arco de juguete.

**Author's Note:**

> Versión original en español aunque también mantendré la actualización en inglés lo mejor que pueda.  
> Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
